Fullmetal Alchemist: The Return
by gingerautumnfaerie
Summary: Description: Six years after the fall of the Fuhrer King Bradley, things are starting to change in Amestris. But what happens if an old foe re-emerges to continue and succeed in Fathers plan, with a twist of his own? Pairings: EdxOc AlxOc WinryxOC OCxOC RizaxMustang. Chapter 1 starts with my oc's backstory!
1. Prologue (Edited)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only own the many OC's and town that are in this story.

This story takes place after Brotherhood, but with a different ending.

Background: This fic is based off Brotherhood. Al got his body back; Ed can still use alchemy and still has his automail arm and leg. Hohenheim ended up using his philosopher's stone to bring back Al in his original body (after Al gave it up so Ed could save the world and get his arm back) by giving up his alchemy as well as a few of the souls from the stone. He died the same way he originally did in the brotherhood anime, Ed during the battle ended up losing his arm again so he is back to his automail arm. As the chapter progresses, I want to clarify that the ages of the characters are as follow: Ed: 22, Al: 21, Fae: 20, Lily: 19, Tori: 21, Josh: 22.  
_**But in this first Chapter: Tori: 14, Fae: 13/14, Lily: 12, Ed: 15/16, Al: 14/15**_

* * *

-Fae-

"Follow me okay, Lily?" I whispered as I pushed towards the unguarded door. Lily nodded; she quickly brushed her light brown hair into a ponytail and followed her big sister. I laid myself on the ground; the dirt rising up into the air tickled my nose, begging me to give away where we were located. Ignoring the sensation, I crawled towards the black-and-red-chipped door on my elbows until I reached the threshold. I pressed my ear to the wall next to the door: nothing but silence. I silently thanked whoever it was watching over us and made my way for the air vent that lay on the floor under a green, vomit-colored mat. I threw the mat to the side and pulled out a bright orange-colored screw driver that I stole from the storage room from my knee-high boot and blew a few strands of my rusty auburn locks from my face. I bit my bottom lip and quietly began to unscrew.

"Fae," Lily whispered anxiously as she tugged at the ends of her ponytail. Anxiety etched in her little face.

"Almost done," I muttered as I slipped the last of the screws from its place. As I carefully placed the screw in my pocket, faint footsteps I couldn't hear a few seconds ago began to get louder. "Damn!" I muttered as I quickly lifted the vent and pushed Lily into it. I was about to follow when a cold hand grabbed my bare shoulder. I quickly turned ready to strike with the screw driver as green eyes met dark brown ones.

"What are you doing?" the figure asked.

"Tori!" I cried silently, clutching my chest. I took a few deep breathes to calm my heart. "You made my heart do the _cumbia_!" She looked at me, puzzled for a few seconds, and then realized what had just happened.

"Sorry!" She cried out quietly as she looked at the vent, down at Lily, and then turned her gaze again towards me. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving." I gave her a pleading look, "Please, don't tell anyone. I promise to come back for everyone."

Tori shook her head. "He doesn't hurt anyone but you, so there's no need to come back for anyone else. Plus, everyone else is already in line for adoption except for me…" She looked down at the floor sadly for a few seconds then her face changed to one of determination. "I'm going, too."

"Tori!" I yelled as quietly as I could as I watched her run into her room and come back out a few minutes later with a bag slung around shoulder. I sighed, defeated, and helped her down into the vent. Just as I was about to go in, I heard a squeak. I turned around and saw one of the girls my age, with short black hair and glasses staring back at me.

"Sheshka! What are you doing awake?"

"I was thirsty... what are you doing?'

"Um…"

Sheshka shook her head and held out her hands. "Give it to me."

I turned to her curiously and she pointed towards the screwdriver in my hand. "I'll screw the vent back on."

I shook her head "No, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Sheshka pushed her glasses up from the bridge of her nose and smiled shyly.

"I'm getting adopted tomorrow, meaning I'll be gone by the time they figure out you're gone."

I looked at her hesitantly, but nodded in agreement and handed the screwdriver and screws. I gave her a quick hug and jumped into the vent.

"Thank you, Sheshka. I hope we meet again soon."

Sheshka nodded in agreement and quietly closed the door behind me as I turned towards Lily and Tori.

I signaled for them to follow me, and we made our way silently through the vents. In our final turn, I looked for a secret compartment I had found a week earlier when I was planning our escape route. I finally found it and pulled on a small latch holding to the wall. I opened it and revealed two backpacks and a fairly large blanket. I strapped the blanket around Lily and threw both backpacks onto my back, one on each shoulder.

"Alright, let's go."

I rounded our last corner and pushed at another vent that I had unscrewed a few days previous to today and carefully placed it on the ground. I motioned for Lily and Tori to jump down onto the ground. They complied and jumped out of the vent; I handed them the bags I carried and jumped down myself. Quickly taking the packs from them, I motioned for them to follow me towards two large bushes at the other side of the front gate. As we ran, I heard a faint growl.

"Damn!" I cursed as I picked up the pace, "Girls, run faster!"

Just as quickly as I had warned them, the sound I had been dreading earlier became deafening. A lone howl echoed through the dark starless sky and sent a shiver down my spine. He was loose. As fast as my legs could carry me, I ran towards the chained fence behind the bushes and threw our bags over it.

"Start climbing!" I cried as I pushed them both up; I grabbed a few decorative rocks from underneath the bushes and began to hurl them towards the vast darkness we had just crossed. A few cries were heard as they hit their targets.

"Stupid mutated dogs," I growled as I started climbing up the fence myself. Just as I landed on the other side of the fence, a bark resonated in my ear. I quickly jumped back as my heart leaped into my throat.

"Stupid dog!" I growled as I picked up the bags I threw over.

Lily giggled "They aren't that bad!"

"Lily, they aren't dogs; they are chimera wolves. " I growled, "They aren't natural."

Tori shook her head "But they were natural once, before he turned them. Hence, they still are dogs."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I took their hands in mine as I pulled them towards the train station. "C'mon we have to get going, those dogs most likely woke him up, and he will be coming out to check on the fuss they made at any moment."

They nodded in agreement, and we silently headed for the station. It was a good twenty minute walk to the station, but we had to run it in fear of missing our train. Luckily, we arrived just as the last call to board was announced. I ran to the ticket booth and purchased our tickets with the money I stole from _him_.

"Aren't you a little young to be purchasing these tickets?" the man in the booth asked.

"No, I am thirteen. Almost an adult now," I replied moodily.

The man chuckled and handed me my tickets, "Well of course you are, miss!"

I rolled my eyes as I took the tickets from him, quickly muttering my thanks, and I motioned for Lily and Tori to get on the train. I handed the ticket collector our tickets as we entered the bright red train car. I quickly scoped out the train car looking for a booth nearest to the exit and closest to the powder-rooms.

I took the window seat and placed my head on the cool glass. "We finally made it out," I muttered to myself happily. Years of planning, months of preparing, and two weeks to get everything ready for this day, was over. I smiled to myself, and I put an arm around Lily, who sat next to me. "Were free," I muttered to her and hugged her closer to me.

"Yeah, we finally are," She whispered back. She clutched my beaten up sage green jacket and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

"Fae?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"Why, Lily?'

"Because we don't have a place to sleep no more."

I smiled at my little sister and patted her head gently, "Don't worry," I whispered as I pulled her hair out of her ponytail. "You are only 11; you shouldn't have to worry about any of that yet. I promised to take care of you, and I always will. Okay?"

Lily nodded and then looked at Tori. "What about Tori?"

"Tori too," I smiled at Tori, who was fast asleep on the bench across from us. I took out a small blanket from my pack and placed it over Tori. I un-wrapped the one around Lily and wrapped it around the both of us. "Get some sleep, okay, kiddo?"

Lily nodded and placed her head on my shoulder and quickly went to sleep.

I turned my gaze out towards the changing landscapes, hoping the town we get to tomorrow will be better. I said a silent prayer, hoping someone up above would hear me, and closed my eyes, waiting for my dreamland to consume me. 'Happy Birthday to me...'

* * *

_Meanwhile in Amestris, The battle with the Homonculi and Father has begun..._

-Ed-

"Alphonse! No!" Ed cried as his little brother disappeared. He felt pain shoot down his right arm, and where he should have felt nothing, he now felt a cool breeze. He looked over and saw flesh. Disbelief etched onto his tan features as he looked onto what was once his little brother, giving up his soul for his arm. 'I will get him back' Ed thought, determined. Fire quickly enraptured his golden eyes, and he ran into battle.

* * *

-Hohenheim-

He looked on at the battle from where he stood, and saw the metal husk of what was once his son's body. 'I was a terrible father,' he thought to himself, 'abandoning my boys, and now, I have lost one.' He quickly went over to Alphonse's 'body,' while Ed was busy with his rage, and bent down towards the armor. 'Edward will never forgive me for this, but that's ok. He will have you back, and that is all that matters.' He placed his hands on his son's 'body' and opened the gate. 'I can at least make it up to both of you and do something right.'

* * *

-Hohenheim-

"Hello," Truth greeted, tilting its head up to look at Hohenheim. "What have you come here for?"

"I've come for my son."

"And, what will you give?" Truth inquired, its devilish grin becoming more prominent.

"I surrender my alchemy for his soul, and the philosopher's stone within me for his body."  
"And for your trip here?" Truth asked deviously.

Hohenheim's eyes widened in realization, forgetting the toll he'd have to pay for entering into Truth's domain. He closed his eyes and thought, 'Think, Hohenheim. What can you give for your travel here… you've given up your immortality, and your alchemy for your son.' His eyes widened and he looked at the silhouette of what was called Truth. "I give you my knowledge, hundreds upon thousands of years of knowledge, insight, from the mind of an immortal man."

Fate considered this, as Hohenheim closed his eyes. 'I will die in a few days after I give up the stone; I won't need my knowledge anymore."

"We accept." Truth answered as his smile turned villainous. Hohenheim opened his eyes and a white light escaped them, entering the eyes of Truth. "Your knowledge as payment, your alchemy as payment for a body, and your stone as payment for a soul; we thank you, Hohenheim."

A chill ran down his spine as laughter erupted from Truth. Its laugh a mixture of high and low tones and voices as the gate behind him opened. Black hands reached out and grabbed Hohenheim and roughly pulled him back into the dark abyss.

* * *

-Ed-

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed cried as the body of his brother took over the metal armor that was once host to his soul. He quickly grabbed his red jacket and put it around his brother's body.

"But... but how…" Ed stuttered. Looking at him in disbelief, "I didn't do anything… we've all been fighting…"

"I- I don't know…" Al began; he then thought back. "Wait… I remember… when I was at the gate, I saw father…"

"Father? As in Father? Or…'

"No," Al shook his head, "Our father."

"But… how? He's been he-"Ed finally realized who has been missing and looked around. Not finding the elder Elric anywhere.

"No…" he growled out. "No!" He slammed a hand into the earth, furious. "I was supposed to get you back! I was supposed to do it. He shouldn't have! He used the stone! He used himself! It was not his burden to fix! Dammit!"

"Fullmetal!" Hawkeye yelled. "Stop being so selfish, and take your brother to the hospital."

"He… got his body back?" Mustang asked, staring blindly ahead.  
"Yes, sir." Hawkeye confirmed. "He did."

Alphonse shook his head. "No, I'm okay…" he turned to his brother and his eyes widened. "Ed! What happened to your arm?"

"I lost it in battle." He said stiffly. He put his good arm under his brother and lifted him up, with the help of Armstrong, and let out a grimace as his stub gave him trouble. Mustang, with the help of Hawkeye, had managed to burn the wound closed until they got him to the hospital. "All that matters is that you are back. And that I'll never let anything hurt you again."

Al managed a weak smile and closed his eyes, for the first time in years; he was finally going to sleep.

* * *

**Hello readers! So... Ed has his arm off again, Al is back, and Hohenheim dies the same way he does in the anime. And for those of you thinking Al would be disgusted with his body, none of them know what Hohenheim did, just that he gave something to bring Al back. I also know Ed's reaction might be a little dull, but I will work on that. I'm not 100% proud of this, but I wanted to get this edit done ASAP! Also, I just wanted to thank you all for reading the first chapter/prologue of my new story! This story is going to have the characters be a bit OoC at times… but I promise it's all due to the plot! Please review if you like the story! Also, if you haven't already, I recommend you go find "The Blood Alchemist" and "Reprieve" by LeFay Strent. She honestly inspired me to start writing my own FMA Fanfics.**


	2. Enter the Elric Brothers!

Hello my readers! I have finally figured out how to make the lines appear on this. . I haven't used Fanfiction in the longest time so.. I'm re-learning. =) Anyway, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

-Fae-

_Six years later_

"Good Morning!" I cried out, brushing my shoulder-length auburn hair out of my face, the reddish-brown locks refusing to untangle.

"Good Morning!" Lily and Tori greeted in return.

"How was work last night?" Tori asked as she served me a plate of pancakes with berries from our balcony.

"Same old, same old." I shrugged. I never went into details with my job; it wasn't something I was proud of, but I had become a bartender and "entertainer" at a posh night club where many rich men or government officials went for their guilty pleasures.

Ever since the fall of the Fuhrer, and the battle between the rebels (more like the battle with the homunculi and a man called "Father," as was told by a few military officials that hung around at my job) our economy had taken a plunge. Jobs were scarce, and I needed to make sure I had enough to support us as well as pay for my tuition. Going to the University and getting my doctor's degree was the only thing that I looked forward to in the future.

I took a bite out of the pancakes and moaned in delight, savoring the delicious food that had just entered my mouth.

"Lily, this is good; no wonder you've jumped ranks at the restaurant."

Lily blushed slightly and slapped my arm, "It was an experiment from yesterday's class. How come you never told me culinary school was hard."

"I did, you just didn't listen." Not that I had ever gone to culinary school, but as a teenager trying to feed my little makeshift family, I had to take on as many odd jobs as I could. I've worked at an automail assistant, as a dance teacher, a piano teacher, and a caterer, just to name a few.

"Anyway," I wolfed down my breakfast and stood up to wash my plate. "I have to go in to the university early today. Professor Amar said we are having an exam today, and I want to make sure I do well. So I'm headed to the library to study for a bit."

"What class does he teach again?" Tori asked as she went to serve herself some more pancakes.

"Biology."

"Biology?" Lily looked up from her food and swallowed. "What is it with you and all these interests?" She murmured as she took another fork-full. She chewed thoughtfully. "Why can't you be normal and want to be a wife or a florist. Something feminine."

"Sorry, sis, but I want something more than just becoming a wife or a mother to a man who's most likely going to treat me like an object."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'm just saying you should find a job that allows you to live a happy life. Don't let what he di-"

"Don't." I ground out as I stomped out of the room.

I made my way towards my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I grabbed my dark brown leather satchel and stuffed it with my books and supplies.

'How dare she?' I thought to myself angrily as fumbled with the buckles. 'How dare she remind me of IT and bring IT up. She doesn't know what I went through. Why is she pretending she knows?'

I shook my head and inhaled deeply. "Calm down." I told myself. Sighing, I slung the satchel's strap over my shoulder and quickly exited my room towards the door. I grabbed my keys from the clear bowl on the table by the door and silently closed the door behind me.

* * *

-Fae-

Autumn was beginning to show itself as the leaves began to change colors: green would turn into bright orange, golden yellows, dark blue-ish purples, and deep crimson. I placed my hands in my front pockets and began to walk down the dirt path towards the town.

As I neared the boardwalk in the center of town, I took a deep breathe, inhaling the crisp scent of the ocean mixed in with apples, flowers, and the pines in the mountain air. It was so pure, untainted. Something I longed to be.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized I had fallen.

'Watch it!" A voice growled at me. I looked up to find a man a foot taller than me; his golden eyes piercing my emerald green ones angrily.

I shook my head and growled, "Well, why don't _you _watch it.!"

He just glared at me angrily as his chest rose and fell quickly in huffs. I rolled my eyes and began to pick up the spilled contents of my bag.  
He ended up shaking his head and muttered a quick apology.

"Ah, so he does have manners!" I mocked as buckled up my satchel.

"Tche." He stood and walked passed me without saying another word.

A taller man with soft golden-gray eyes and the same golden hair offered his hand. I looked at it and took it gently. He helped me up and retrieved a few more of my fallen items from the dirty sidewalk.

"Please, excuse my brother." He began, "He's had a very rough few days and has been very irritable lately."  
"It's all right." I smile at him, "At least one of you has decent manners."

He laughed and returned my smile, "He's usually well-behaved, but I do admit I am the better behaved of the both of us."

We both laughed, and he offered a small bow. "Please excuse me, but I must get going." He waved goodbye and quickly went after his brother.

"Brother, you shouldn't be so rude to people!" The taller brother chastised loudly as they walked in the direction that I came. I heard the rude brother yell, but the other one ignored it. They were of no concern of mine. I hurried over to the university to study for my biology class.

* * *

-Ed-

"What a brat!" Edward Elric growled, already having decided that he disliked the girl he had just bumped into very much.

"You don't dislike her," Alphonse Elric, the youngest of the two siblings, chided, "she just reminds you of-"

"Don't. Say. Her. Name." Ed said dangerously. Already Al was in dangerous waters.

"Brother, every girl we meet reminds you of her. You can't take it out on every girl we meet," Al said softly.

"I know, Al." He ran his hand through his bangs. "It's just…it still hurts."

"It's only been a month. Of course it still hurts, but that is still not a good reason to go around being rude to other girls."

An instant, uncharacteristic surge of rage ran through Ed, and he punched a random light pole on the sidewalk with his right hand, denting it.

"Ed!" Al gasped. He quickly clapped his hands together and placed them on the standing end of the pole, quickly un-bent the metal.

"Sorry," Ed panted slightly "Don't know what came over me…" He moved around the fingers in [of] his right hand, testing them for any damage.

"You need to be more careful with your automail. Who knows when you will find another mechanic."

Ed closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of apples reminding him of home, reminding him of her apple pie…

"Al, how could she? Wasn't she happy with me?"

Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course she was, but it wasn't fair for her to wait for you and worry every time you left on a mission. Having to see you hurt all the time; she couldn't handle it. Be glad she found someone that she loves and makes her happy."  
"If it were done any other way, I would, but for her to… do those things behind my back… Al it was like she was slowly killing me with poison. She wouldn't have done any of that if she was happy and loved me."

Al said nothing. He knew his brother had every right to be angry, hurt, upset, and betrayed. But he couldn't bring himself to feel the same. She was their childhood friend, his sister. Winry Rockbell had a special place in both their hearts, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a dirt path at the end of the concrete sidewalk. They both looked at each other and shrugged, continuing their way up towards the house that time forgot.

"Look!" Al pointed at a sign at the window. "Room for rent."

Ed nodded, "Well that might solve our first problem."

Al nodded in agreement and quickly headed for the door. Ed followed suit.

"Hello?!" Ed called out, stepping into the lobby. "This place looks expensive, Al." Ed muttered quietly.

Al nodded in agreement. As they were turning to leave, an elderly woman stepped out of an elevator.

"Hello, dearies! And actually, I am the cheapest renter in this town."

Ed eyed her warily.

"Oh, alright! The best looking place that has the cheapest rent."

"How much for a room?"

"Fifteen-thousand a month." [a/n: How I'm calculating Cens is kind of like Mexican pesos, where to get an approximation you subtract a 0. From there you can roughly estimate the amount if you don't know the actual conversion amount for the day. So 15,000 cens would be around 1,500 dollars. Cool huh? =P]

Ed smiled, "Done!"

The elderly lady smiled widely and danced a little jig. "Oh, I knew you would like my offer!" She walked to the desk in the middle of the room and pulled out a few papers and two pens.

"Shall we?"

Ed and Al nodded and walked up to the desk to sign.

After a good twenty minutes, the lady was finally handing them their keys.

"You will be staying in Room 327 on the third floor. Behind the rose garden there is another garden out back that is boarded into sections, and the room number it pertains to is written on the flap openings to the section. You may do what you wish in your section. There are three keys per key ring. One key opens your room, one key opens your mailbox in the mail room, and another opens the front door when the lobby is closed at night. Please be sure to lock it if you come in late."

"We Will," Al bowed slightly, "Thank you Ms..."

"Mrs. Goertzen." She smiled, "Now, if you will excuse me, dearies, my soap is about to start." She slowly made her way towards the back of the house.

Ed and Al looked at each other and grinned widely.

"Race you to the top?"

"Mm!" Al agreed as he shot up the stairs. "Last one there picks his room last!"

"Oi! Al, wait up! Cheater!" Ed shouted as he ran after his brother.

They both arrived to their door at the same time. Ed leaned against the wall attempting to regain his breathe while Al stood tall and panted slightly.

"You really need to run more, brother."

"I do not. I'm just tired from the train ride that's all."

"You slept right through it!"

"So? Sleeping is tiring!"

Al rolled his eyes and took out his key. He slipped it into the lock and it opened with a click. As Al swung the door open, their faces became awed.

"This place is incredible!" Al cried excitedly. He rushed towards the balcony in the living room and opened the glass door. He stepped out onto the balcony and took in the scent of the ocean breeze mixed in with the scent of roses, lavender, and lemons from the garden. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the wind caress his face and play with his hair and dark blue coat.

"This place is amazing, brother." Al said in a peaceful tone. "Why haven't we ever encountered a town like this before?"

"I don't know, Al." Ed replied as he slid off his crimson alchemist jacket, placing it on a chair on the dining table. "But I don't like it."

"Why?" Al asked as he turned to face his brother.

Ed slid onto the soft black leather love seat that faced towards the glass wall and folded his hands over his chest. He looked up at all Al and give a thoughtful look. "It's too wet." He finally replied. "It's also too cold, too windy, too…"

"Blue." Al finished for him. "Brother, this place looks nothing nor feels like Winry... She'd hate it here."

Ed frowned slightly. "Actually, I was going to say it's too pure. This place feels so, un-tainted, innocent. I don't understand it. And I don't like it. It makes me feel… dirty."

Al rolled his eyes and sighed. "Brother, you never like _anything_ new."

"That's not true. Oh! Also, the water is supposed to be blue, like your jacket. This water is a clear greenish-blue. It's... kind of weird. And I don't like green."

"Well, I like it. It's not the same color as a river or a lake because it's not the same water. Of course it has to be different."

"No it doesn't. Water is water. Water is always the same color. That's logic."

Al shook his head.

"And speaking of logic, because I am the oldest brother, I get to pick my bedroom first, and I choose the room facing the cliff!"

"That's not fair!" Al pouted as Ed greedily clapped his hands together.

"That's just how it's going to be." Ed quickly got off the loveseat and began to run into his selected room when Al quickly cleared his throat.

"Brother, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No." Ed quickly stopped and turned to face his brother, a quizzical expression clear on his handsome features.

"Are you sure?" Al teased as he pointed towards Ed's red alchemist jacket.

Edward's eyes widened, and he groaned in realization.

"Must I call that pyromaniac?"

"Yes. He's your boss, not mine.'

Ed grumbled a bit and quickly walked over to the phone. He dialed the number for the Central.

Once connected, he quickly entered a code and was directed towards Mustang's personal line.

"Oi, Mustang. We are at a safe location."

"Fullmetal, how many times have I- nevermind. What is the address? We will use this to ward them away from your location."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We are in a little town called Seaside. Have you heard of it?"

"No, but there are many small towns off the military's radar. Are you safe there?"

"Yes, even if we weren't we can kick their-"

"Fullmetal, you are not to engage with these people. They are after you and your brother, and as my subordinate, it is my responsibility to make sure nothing happens to you. You are now a civilian. Am I understood?"

Ed mumbled incomprehensively

"Fullmetal! Do you understand?" He repeated forcefully.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good." Mustang replied gruffly. "Call back in two days to check in with me." And he hung up.

"The nerve of that- why I oughta-."

"Ed!" Al called out from the love seat where Ed had last been seated. "Don't speak ill of the General."

"But he-" Ed began.

"No, or I'll take your room."

"Mine!" Ed yelled as he ran towards his room, snatching his jacket in the process. He quickly slammed the door shut behind him as he entered.

"Now," he began as he inspected the room.

It was a fairly large bedroom with a decent-sized wall closet and a door leading towards a fair-sized bathroom with a porcelain tub with a shower head attachment, a sink, and porcelain toilet in a corner inside a small cubicle. Across from the closet there was another glass wall with a sliding door leading out towards a balcony facing the ocean.

In contrast to everything in the apartment, which was a dark brown color that reminded him of the black coffee Mustang would drink on stakeouts, the bedroom was a blinding fresh white that matched the sheets of the four poster bed that resembled the color of chocolate; a night stand the same shade of chocolate brown sat on the left with a single white lamp in the center. The bed was positioned on the wall between the balcony and the door that lead out towards the living room. On the opposite wall of the bed there was a dresser with a mirror attached to the back.

The morning light began to turn a lighter shade of blue, signaling it was noon.

'Man,' Ed thought to himself. 'Time goes by so slow.' He took off his boots and walked towards the bed. He slipped a piece of red fabric from the pocket of his black trousers and placed it on the white comforter. He clapped his hands together and set them on-top of the fabric. A blue glow emitted from his hands as the sheets turned from a crisp white to a dark crimson.

"There!" Ed exclaimed to himself. He admired his work. 'Now the bed doesn't look so perfect.' He thought to himself. He wiggled his toes in excitement, caressing the plush cream carpet, and jumped into the bed.

Al, secretly watching the whole scene from the door, laughed loudly. He held onto his sides and looked at his older brother.

"Eh, Brother, how old are you? Five?"

"No!" Ed replied as he stuck his tongue out at all Al. "I am twenty-two!"

"You're old." Al said in a serious tone.

"So are you!" Ed exclaimed as he threw a crimson pillow towards his brother.

Al quickly dodged the offending pillow and turned on his heels towards the bedroom facing the garden, laughing at his brothers childish antics.

Ed shook his head and turned on the bed, facing up towards the ceiling. 'Well, I'm tired.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'A small nap wouldn't hurt.' He decided as he slowly began to drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

Finally! Our hero's enter the scene! Da-da-da-da! =D So, what do you guy's think happened to Fae? What did Winry do to break Ed's heart? What do you think this evil mastermind is planning? =P Please review! I will update the next chapter next friday!


End file.
